1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for setting a digital broadcasting channel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital TV broadcasting gradually expanding includes satellite digital TV broadcasting, ground wave digital TV broadcasting, and cable digital TV broadcasting. A variety of broadcasting methods have been proposed for digital TV broadcasting. For example, an advanced television system committee method (ATSC) is used for ground wave digital TV broadcasting transmission method. In this method, video signals are compressed using MPEG2, audio signals are compressed using AC-3, and vestigial side band (VSB) modulation is used for a transmission technology for conveying these signals. An open cable method is introduced for a cable digital TV broadcasting, and quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) is used for a transmission method of a cable digital TV broadcasting.
The open cable method has been introduced to prevent monopoly of supply by a set-top box (STB) manufacturing company and to provide two-way digital cable broadcasting service without limitation of a service provider and a service region. The open cable method has three important factors of digital video subcommittee (DVS), cableCARD, and open cable application platform (OCAP). A future broadcasting/communication integrated service through a cable broadcasting network will be a service where a variety of services such as a two-way broadcasting service allowing participation of a subscriber, ultra-high speed Internet service, a real-time video on demand (VoD) service, and a T-commerce are integrated, not a service providing broadcasting and communication separately. Therefore, the broadcasting/communication-integrated service is expected to develop into an industry that can bring about an enormous market and revenue, and simultaneously, will have great influences on related industries.
Cable digital TV broadcasting, which basically uses an open cable method and a QAM, and ground wave digital TV broadcasting, which uses VSB modulation for a transmission technology, co-exist. In this case, a technology allowing a receiver that receives both cable digital TV broadcasting and the ground wave digital TV broadcasting to explore a channel in a VSB technology and a channel in a QAM technology, is highly required.